swtorfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Karaggas Palast
= I. Einleitung = Dieser Guide behandelt die gesamte Operation Karagga's Palace. Der Guide ist für 16er Gruppen im Alptraummodus konzipiert, bietet aber auch Tipps und Strategien, die für 8er Gruppen und den Storymodus nützlich sind. Die Taktiken sind erprobt und funktionieren, stellen aber lediglich Vorschläge dar. Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, die Operation erfolgreich zu beenden. = II. Überblick = Die Operation bietet wieder fünf Bosse. Der Eingang befindet sich im östlichen Hof. Die Gruppe kämpft sich dann in den Palast und klopft höflich an der Tür des Thronsaales. Der gastfreundliche Karagga bittet alle höflich hinein, bevor er dann in bester Star Wars Manier eine Falle aktiviert, die alle Herrschaften in eine Rancorgrube wirft. Hier begegnet uns der erste Boss, Bonethrasher. Anschließend kämpfen wir uns durch einen Seitenflügel des Palastes wieder zum Thronsaal. Dort angekommen, ist von Karagga keine Spur geblieben. An seiner Statt warten zwei ebenso freundliche Herren, Jarg und Sorno, ihres Zeichens Kopfgeldjäger und härteste Bosse in dieser Operation. Danach begeben wir uns auf Suche nach Karagga, die uns durch einen anderen Seitenflügel des Palastes in die Kanalisation und einen Abwassergraben führt. Hier befindet sich der dritte Boss, Foreman Crusher, auch Slavedriver genannt, der den Eingang zu einer Droidenfabrik bewacht. In dieser Droidenfabrik befindet sich der Puzzleboss, Heavy Fabricator. Und zuletzt gelangen wir nach der Droidenfabrik zu den Ladedocks, wo sich Karagga auf einen riesigen Droiden gesetzt hat und uns das Leben schwer macht. Die Operation ist insgesamt etwas schwerer als der Eternity Vault, aber auch hier werden nur moderate Anforderungen an die Spieler gestellt. Wenn alles glatt läuft, benötigt man etwa 1,5h für die Operation bei durchschnittlichem Tempo. Das Setup kann hier generell freier als noch im Eternity Vault gewählt werden, deshalb seien hier nur folgende grobe Empfehlungen ausgesprochen: * 2 Tanks * 4 Healer * 3 – 4 Melee-DD, davon zwei Marauder für Bloodthirst * 6 – 7 Range-DD, davon zwei Sniper für Ballistic Shields und zwei Bounty Hunter für Death from Above Rotations = III. Hof und Bonethrasher = Vor Bonethrasher müssen drei Trashgruppen gemacht werden. Die erste Gruppe besteht aus vier Schweinchen. Einfach Marks setzen und eines nach dem anderen machen. Die zweite Gruppe besteht aus fünf Gegnern. Neben den Schweinchen kommen hier Droiden, die einen Knockback haben. Es empfiehlt sich deshalb zuerst die Schweinchen zu machen und erst anschließend die Droiden. Erneut einfach Marks setzen und focussen, dann sind die Heiler glücklicher. Die dritte Gruppe vor dem Thronsaal kann gefährlich werden. Direkt vor der Tür stehen von links nach rechts ein Smuggler, ein Bounty Hunter und ein Gunslinger. Der Smuggler castet einen Heal, der gekickt werden sollte. Der Bounty Hunter hat einen AoE-Cast, der ordentlich Damage macht. Der Gunslinger ist weniger gefährlich. Es empfiehlt sich, sowohl auf Smuggler als auch auf den Bounty Hunter einen Kicker zuzuteilen. Daneben kann auch auf den Gunslinger ein Kicker gesetzt werden. Ihnen gegenüber stehen noch ein Sneaky Goon und ein Wookie. Auch hier können Kicker zugeteilt werden, ist aber weniger wichtig. Die Reihenfolge ist grundsätzlich egal, es bietet sich aber an, zuerst den Smuggler oder den Bounty Hunter zu machen. Im Thronsaal angekommen, gerät die Gruppe im Anschluss in Karaggas Falle und fällt in die Rancorgrube. Hier sollte klar angesagt werden, dass alle Spieler einen Schritt zurückgehen sollen. Ansonsten kann es vorkommen, dass die Manka Cats gepullt werden, was unangenehm enden kann. Die vier Manka Cats sollten gefocussed und eine nach der anderen erlegt werden. Sobald alle Katzen ins Gras gebissen haben, erscheint Bonethrasher selber. Seine Fähigkeiten im Überblick: * Cleave: Bonethrasher schwingt eine seiner riesigen Pranken und fügt allen Personen vor sich massiven Schaden zu. * Bash: Bonethrasher haut mit beiden Pranken auf ein Ziel vor sich, stunnt es und fügt hohen Schaden zu. * Backhand: Bonethrasher benutzt seine Rückhand und wirft Spieler vor sich nach hinten. * Stomp: Bonethrasher stampt auf den Boden und wirft alle Spieler in die Luft, die moderaten Schaden erhalten. * Summon Gamorrean: Es fällt ein Schweinchen in die Grube, das von Bonethrasher gefressen wird, wenn es nicht vorher gelegt wird. Frisst Bonethrasher das Schweinchen, gerät er für einige Sekunden in einen Softenrage. * Summon Manka Cat: Es erscheinen zwei Manka Cats, die sich am Kampf gegen die Gruppe beteiligen. Bonethrasher ist ein besonderer Encounter, weil er weder eine klare Phasenabfolge noch eine klare Aggro- oder Prioritätenliste besitzt. Aus diesem Grund wird Bonethrasher nicht wie sonst üblich getankt! Wird er angetankt, sucht sich Bonethrasher alleine ein zufälliges Ziel und wird dieses angreifen. Es ist nicht vorhersehbar, wer dieses Ziel sein wird, auch wenn Spieler mit hohem Schaden öfter und länger Ziel von Bonethrasher zu sein scheinen. Bonethrasher ist daneben Spott immun, auch der Massenspott entfaltet bei ihm keine Wirkung. Deshalb kann Kontrolle nicht über Tanks erreicht werden. Kontrolle ist aber für diesen Encounter wichtig, denn ansonsten werden immer Spieler im Cleave stehen und daran sterben. Diese Kontrolle wird deshalb über drei Methoden erreicht: 1. Methode: Positionierung des Raids Der Raidleader teilt die Spieler den Gruppen so zu, dass alle Rollen (Heiler, Melees, Ranged) gleichmäßig verteilt sind. Es kommt also nach Möglichkeit in jede Gruppe ein Heiler, ein Melee, usw. Jede Gruppe wird einem Viertel auf der kreisförmigen Plattform zugeteilt und bleibt in diesem Viertel stehen. So erreicht man zu Anfang die größtmögliche Aufteilung. Diese Aufteilung gilt allerdings nicht für Melees, schließlich müssen sie immer an Bonethrasher stehen. Melees können einfach durch Bonethrasher hindurchgehen und sollten immer hinter ihm stehen, sofern sie nicht das Target von Bonethrasher sind, siehe hierzu Methode 2. Aufteilung der Gruppen, zu den farbigen Flächen sogleich Erläuterung: Man kann auch anders aufteilen, zum Beispiel zwei große Camps bauen oder einfach die Anweisung geben, „sich zu verteilen“, was zufällige Aufteilungen mit sich bringt. Alternativen sehen vor, dass das Target immer in die Mitte läuft und so maximal geheilt werden kann. Die hier vorgestellte Aufteilung bringt aber mehrere Vorteile mit sich und ist am sichersten: der Spread ist immer konstant, was Schaden vorhersehbar macht und sicher minimiert, weil Bonethrasher nur in einem Viertel stehen kann. Es ist immer ein Heiler in der Nähe, es bestehen keine Out-Of-Range-Probleme oder Unsicherheiten. Bonethrasher hat zwar nicht den immer maximalen, aber doch einen langen Weg, wenn er das Target wechselt. Es müssen sich nur wenige Spieler bei Targetwechsel bewegen, der Raidschaden bleibt also den gesamten Kampf über einigermaßen Konstant. 2. Methode: Target tankt Die zweite Methode, um Kontrolle zu erreichen ist die des gestellten Tanks. Läuft das Target umher, müssen sich viele Spieler ebenso bewegen, um aus dem Cleavebereich vor und neben Bonethrasher herauszukommen. Die Lösung und eines der zentralen Schlüssel für den Encounter ist deshalb die Anweisung, dass sich das Target nicht umherbewegt, sondern allen Schaden von Bonethrasher frisst. Der Schaden ist immer und auf jeder Klasse ausheilbar, sowohl beim Cleave als auch beim Bash. Diese Methode ist für Heiler einfacher, weil nur noch ein zentrales Target geheilt werden muss, anstatt fünf oder sechs Leute zu heilen, die aufgrund hektischer Bewegungen des Targets den Cleave abbekommen haben. Es empfiehlt sich auch in 1.2 Zeiten das Target immer ansagen zu lassen, z.B. von einem der tatsächlichen Tanks, denn nur einer bekommt Arbeit, dazu sogleich. Sobald das Target aufgerufen wird, bleibt dieses dann einfach stehen oder dreht sich in besonderer Situation langsam. Ganz wichtig ist, dass das Target nicht versucht, aus dem Cleave herauszulaufen, indem es durch Bonethrasher hindurch läuft. Bonethrasher kann sich in einer unglücklichen Situation dann umdrehen und genau dann zuschlagen, wodurch zumindest alle Melees getroffen werden. Es gilt also: das Target von Bonethrasher bleibt stehen, ganz gleich, was passiert. 3. Methode: Animation bei Cleave Der Cleave kann nicht immer im voraus berechnet werden, doch eine Animation bei Bonethrasher hilft dabei: Bonethrasher verlegt dabei sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Kurze Zeit später schlägt er dann zu. Insbesondere für Heiler kann man hier lange Heals entsprechend timen und in den Precast gehen. Daneben sei auch hier empfohlen, das Target immer zu shielden. Der Intercede kann auch hier helfen, ist aber nur bedingt zu empfehlen, weil der Warrior ebenso im Cleave hängen kann. Links unten das Schweinchen, mittig die Offgetankten Mankacats und hinten der Cleave von Bonethrasher Ein weiteres Problem stellt Backhand dar. Bonethrasher schlägt dabei mit seiner Rückhand vor sich – ähnlich dem Cleave – und wirft alle getroffenen Spieler zurück. Dies kann gefährlich werden, denn um die Plattform herum befindet sich grüner Schleim, aus dem man alleine nicht mehr herauskommt. Um dieser Mechanik zu begegnen, sollte sich niemand zu weit nach außen stellen, siehe hierzu die grüne und rote Fläche im Bild oben. Ausnahmen gelten potentiell für einige Spieler, die sich so positionieren können, dass sich genau an einem der äußeren Pfeiler stehen, auf dem Bild ganz hinten links und rechts vom Gitter zu sehen. Bei einer Backhand werden die so betroffenen Spieler gegen diese Pfeiler gehauen und prallen wieder zurück auf die Plattform ab. Entsprechendes gilt besonders für Sniper mit Entrench. Generell ist es aber sicherer, dass sich alle Spieler auf der grünen Fläche befinden. Tipp: In den Schleim geworfene Spieler können mit Extrication herausgezogen und so gerettet werden. Als zentrale Gearcheck Mechanik ist der Stomp anzusehen. Er trifft immer alle Spieler und muss gegengeheilt werden. AoE-Heals bieten sich insbesondere für die Melees an, bei rangelastigen Gruppen aber nur, wenn sie sich richtig positionieren. Es verbleiben die Mankacats, die nach einiger Zeit (bei 50%) von Bonethrasher gerufen werden. Sie können den gesamten Kampf über vom MT getankt werden, der Schaden ist niedrig. Dies ist dann zu empfehlen, wenn die Damagedealer schwach sind und Probleme mit Enrage bestehen. Ist der Heal besonders schwach, sollten sie sofort gelegt werden. Zuletzt seien noch die Gamorreans erwähnt. Diese kleinen Schweinchen werden (immer nach 20% Lebensverlust von Bonethrasher) in die Grube gestoßen. Sie haben einen roten Lichtkegel über sich und leuchten rot. Alle Spieler in der Nähe sollten sie sofort töten, wenn sie erscheinen. Läuft das Schweinchen zu Bonethrasher, wird es gefressen und Bonethrasher leuchtet rot. Er haut dann deutlich kräftiger zu und sein Stomp macht mehr Schaden. Wenn das entsprechende Gear noch nicht da ist, kann das zu Wipes führen. Es sei also immer empfohlen – auch wenn der Raid Full-Rakata/Campaign ist – das Schweinchen sofort zu töten. Kurzversion: * Jede Gruppe in eine Ecke schicken (ausgenommen Melee) * Bonethrasher hat keine Aggroliste, sofort Damage drauf * aus dem Cleave raus * nicht zu weit außen stehen wegen Knockback * Stomp gegenheilen * Mankacats offtanken * Schweinchen sofort legen * Target von Bonethrasher spielt immer Tank und bleibt stehen = IV. Südlicher Palastflügel sowie Jarg und Sorno = Nach Bonethrasher geht es kurz durch einen Kanalschacht zu einem Aufzug, der die Spieler in einen der äußeren Palastflügel bringt. In diesem Schacht ist ein großes Biest (Jurgoran) mit ein paar Womprats, die lange nichts mehr zu essen gekriegt haben (oder überfüttert sind?). Die Womprats haben eine Chance auf Hit einen DoT zu hinterlassen, der stackt. Dieser kann aber decursed werden. Im Flügel selber befinden sich zwei Trashgruppen aus Droiden, Schweinchen und Bounty Huntern bzw. Smugglern. Bounty Hunter und Smuggler focussen, danach Schweinchen machen und im Anschluss die Droiden. Es sind einfache Gruppen, zu denen nichts weiteres gesagt werden muss. Nach diesen Gruppen kommen wir zurück in den Thronsaal, und hier stellen wir fest, dass sich Karagga aus dem Staub gemacht und uns Jarg und Sorno hinterlassen hat, die uns den Weg in den nördlicher Palastflügel verstellen. Dieser Encounter stellt vermutlich die höchste Hausnummer im 1.1er Content dar. Zunächst wie immer die wichtigsten Fähigkeiten im Überblick: Jarg: * Flame Burst: Normaler Angriff mit Elementarschaden. * Flame Sweep: AoE mit kurzer Reichweite. Ebenso Elementarschaden * Grapple: Jarg zieht mehrere zufällige Spieler an sich ran. * Heat Blast: Elementarschaden und Heat Wave Debuff, der Schaden von Feuereffekten erhöht. * Incendiary Missile: DoT mit Elementarschaden, der dispelled werden kann. * Jet Charge: Springt ein zufälliges Ziel an und stunnt es. * Rail Shot: Starker Angriff auf Targets mit Mark (Mark wird von Sorno gesetzt) * Linked Enrage: Stirbt Sorno, wird Jarg immer stärker und teilt dann mehr und mehr Schaden aus und erhält immer weniger Schaden. Sorno: * Marking Missile: Sorno setzt ein Mark auf einen Spieler, welcher anschließend von Jargs Rail Shot getroffen wird. Auch die Rakete selber fügt kräftigen Schaden zu. * Death from Above: Sorno springt auf eine erhöhte Position und setzt lilafarbene Kreise, die starken Schaden zufügen. * Jet Boost: Kickt Spieler zurück und verlangsamt sie. * Rapid Scan: Sorno heilt sich oder Jarg. * Thermal Detonator: Sorno wirft einen Thermaldetonator auf den Tank, der ordentlich kracht. * Jet Charge: Springt ein zufälliges Ziel an und stunnt es. * Unload: Starker Angriff auf Targets mit Mark (Mark wird von Sorno gesetzt) * Linked Enrage: Gechannelter Angriff auf Tank, der einen Debuff hinterlässt, der hoch stackt und unweigerlich zum Tod des Tanks führt. Vor dem Kampf Der Encounter spaltet sich in vier Phasen auf. Vor dem Kampf müssen aber bereits einige Dinge abgesprochen sein. Dazu zählen: 1. Wer Jarg und wer Sorno tankt. Aufgrund des breiten Pensums an Elementarattacken empfehlen wir Jarg von einem Assassin tanken zu lassen, denn diese haben regelmäßig eine höhere Resistenz. Bei Sorno geben sich Powertech und Juggernaut-Tanks wenig, haben aber ebenfalls aufgrund ihrer Resistenzen und Absorptionsraten Vorteile gegenüber Assassins. Grundsätzlich gilt aber, dass der Encounter mit jedem Tank zu schaffen ist. 2. Wer ein besonderes Auge auf das Decursen hat, insbesondere bei Random-Incendiary-Missiles, Random-Burning und beim Jarg Tank. Hier sollte nur beachtet werden, dass Tech-Attacken wie das Burning nicht von Sorcerern decursed werden kann. 3. Wer bei Sorno interruptet. Wir empfehlen vier Spieler hierfür einzuteilen. Zwei Spieler interrupten abwechselnd immer den Heal (Rapid Scan) und zwei Spieler immer den Unload. Der Tank sollte ebenfalls den Unload interrupten. Den Heal kann man fast bis zum Ende durchlaufen lassen, so vergeudet Sorno mehr Zeit für den Cast. Der Unload hingegen muss sofort interruptet werden. Wird der Unload nicht oder zu spät interruptet, stackt der Unload-Debuff auf dem Tank. In diesem Fall muss ein Tankwechsel stattfinden. Wenn sauber interruptet wird, ist das allerdings nicht nötig. Phase 1: Jarg und Sorn stehen vor dem Ausgang. Es wird kurz angetankt und dann kann es auch schon los gehen. Jarg und Sorno sollten in dieser Phase in etwa gleich droppen, d.h., dass die DPS gesplittet wird. Die Nahkämpfer werden hierbei auf Sorno geschickt und sind für das Interrupten verantwortlich und stehen nicht zu nah an Jarg. Dies ist darin begründet, dass Jarg schon hier mit seinem Flame Sweep anfängt und dabei ansonsten sämtliche Melees grillen würde. Tipp: Wenn ihr sehr meleelastig seid, könnt ihr auch 5 Melees auf Jarg schicken. Den Schaden kann man – auch wenn es keine perfekte Lösung ist – sehr gut mit AoEs gegenheilen. Auf Jarg gehen am besten die Range-DPSler. Falls ihr mit dem empfohlenen Setup von 6 Ranges spielt, lohnt es sich, einen Arsenal-Merc auf Sorno zu schicken, damit der Armor-debuff sitzt. Der Jargtank sollte ordentlich gecleansed werden, das macht die Heilarbeit leichter. Die Random-Incendiary-Missiles ebenso. Beides kann aber auch ohne großes Kopfzerbrechen gegengeheilt werden. Jarg charged teilweise zufällig einen Spieler an, kommt aber ohne Probleme zum Tank zurück. Ein Spott ist in diesem Fall aber niemals falsch gesetzt. Die Aufstellung sollte locker sein, die Mitte des Raumes frei bleiben. Das hängt mit Phase 2 zusammen. Phase 2: Beim Übergang zu Phase 2 springen Jarg und Sorno über Kreuz in die Mitte des Raumes. Das wird mit roter Schrift angezeigt.Jarg ist jetzt auf der rechten Seite, Sorno auf der linken. Die Kicker sollten ihr Target nicht aus den Augen verlieren und sofort Sorno anchargen oder hinterherspeeden. Jarg beginnt mit Sornos Hilfe jetzt nach und nach zufällig Spieler an sich ranzuziehen und castet ständig Flame Sweeps, weshalb er untankbar wird. Der Konter ist aber noch denkbar einfach: Heilkreis unter Jarg setzen und alle Spieler, die rangezogen werden, schon in der Luft von Jarg weglaufen. Weiter vor allem den Unload interrupten. Ansonsten ist dieser Teil fast auf Tank and Spank Niveau. Es gilt in Phase 1 und 2 deshalb ordentlich DPS zu fahren und vor allem die Ressourcen zu schonen. Bei 50% geht es dann in Phase 3. Phase 3: Phase beginnt wiederum mit rotem Schriftzug: Sorno jets up to an awning! Sobald der Schriftzug erscheint, verzieht sich Sorno mit seinem Jetpack auf eine der Markisen. Er kann dann zwar immer noch von Rangedklassen angegriffen werden, dazwischen stellt sich allerdings ein Problem in doppelter Ausführung: Carbonize Probes. Die Probes erscheinen zum ersten mal kurz nachdem Sorno auf der Markise sitzt. Sie ccen jeweils die Targets, die bei Jarg und Sorno höchste Aggro haben, grundsätzlich also die Tanks. In der Zwischenzeit bleibt Sorno allerdings nicht untätig, er schleudert jetzt in Death from Above Manier Raketen auf zufällige Spieler. Das wird mit großen violetten Kreisen angezeigt, aus denen sofort rauszugehen ist. Einen Hit kriegt man immer ab und dabei sollte es bleiben. Es bleibt auch Jarg aktiv, der sich jetzt lustig durch die Gruppe haut, während die Tanks karbonisiert sind. Hiergegen gibt es jedoch Abhilfe: Extrication. Direkt nachdem Sorno auf die Markise springt, zieht ein Hexer den Sornotank zu sich, der dadurch die Aggro verliert. Die Pfeile zeigen die Position von Sorno nach dem Sprung an, S und J die Positionen der Bosse in Phase 2 So bleibt dieser Tank frei und kann Jarg offtanken. Bedauerlicherweise funktioniert das nicht mit 100-prozentiger Sicherheit. Deswegen bleibt die Standardantwort auf die Probes: Focusschaden. Es wird immer zuerst die Probe gefocused, die bei Jarg ist, damit dieser Tank so schnell wie möglich Jarg tanken kann und Kontrolle in den Kampf bringt. Erwähnenswert ist daneben, dass der Jarg-Offtank und Sorno-Maintank bei der zweiten Probephase Mass-Spottet, sodass der normale Spott CD frei ist. So kann er Sorno sofort spotten, wenn er wieder runterkommt. Geschieht das nicht, so hat der Tank aufgrund der Extrication Aggro auf Sorno verloren, wodurch dieser sich durch die DPS frisst. Tipp: In diesen Sekunden ist Jarg normal tauntbar, ggf. sollte also ein DPSler (Juggernaut, Powertech, Assassin) alle Defensive-CDs ziehen und Jarg unter Focusheal tanken. Danach wird sofort die Probe von Sorno angegangen. Sobald beide Probes zerstört sind – sofern der Focusschaden richtig saß – hat man ein kurzes Zeitfenster von ~ 5 Sekunden, bis die nächsten Probes erscheinen. Auch hier kann ggf. ein Tank gezogen werden. Auch werden wieder die Probes gefocused. Carbonizer Probes und lilafarbene Kreise von Sorno Sorno kommt nach 30 Sekunden gepaart mit dem roten Schriftzug: „Sorno jets back to the floor!“ von der Markise hinunter. Bei 40-35% beginnt jetzt die finale Phase 4. Phase 4: Phase 4 wird durch Voice angesagt. Jarg und Sorno besprechen dann folgendes: „It's time for plan B. What? I like plan C. Plan D? Plan D!“ Genau bei dieser kurzen Unterredung der beiden kommt auch das erste Mark, das kurze Zeit später den ersten Rail Shot auslöst. Diese Kombo ist extrem tödlich und bedeutet fast immer den Tod des Spielers, sofern das entsprechende Equip und vor allem die Reaktionsschnelligkeit des Spielers fehlt. Über diese Marks ist viel geredet und noch viel mehr geflamed worden. Ein sicherer Counter der Mechanik existiert jedoch nicht. Wie überlebt man dieses Mark? * Nicht durch Decurse. Das Mark ist definitiv nicht decursbar. * Durch reaktionsschnelles Barrier setzen. * Durch Medpacks. * Durch Intercede von Kriegern. * Durch Gear, das auf Endurance setzt. * Durch Defensive-CDs wie Evasion oder Ballistic Shield * Durch reaktionsschnelle Heals oder entsprechende Positionierung für AoE-Heals Hilfe durch den Heal kann insbesondere dadurch geleistet werden, dass man sehr genau auf die Debuffleisten im Raidgrid achtet. Sobald das Mark in Form eines Debuffs mit Terminate-Icon erscheint, sofort Instantheals draufdrücken. Das erste Mark erscheint bei „Plan C“, der Railshot bei „Plan D“. Anschließend sagen Jarg und Sorno immer „My turn“ und „Your turn“. Bei „My turn“ kommt das Mark, bei „Your turn“ der Railshot. Um die Mechanik der Railshots zu brechen, wird der gesamte Focusschaden auf Jarg gelegt und so schnell wie möglich runtergenuked. Dies ist darin begründet, dass Sorno einen einfacheren Linked-Enrage hat. Es muss aber darauf geachtet werden, dass Sorno weiterhin sauber interruptet wird, obwohl sämtlicher Schaden auf Jarg gehen soll. Das geht am einfachsten über Focustarget auf Sorno für die Kicker und Ansagen des Sornotanks. Tipp: Bloodthirst für das Runternuken von Jarg aufsparen, gleiches gilt für andere mächtige CDs. Sobald Jarg ins Gras gebissen hat, gerät Sorno in einen Linked-Enrage. Sorno sollte jetzt nicht über 40% haben. Ist er bei deutlich über 40%, wird es sehr sehr schwer zum Ende hin. Sorno nimmt jetzt nach und nach weniger Schaden, teilt aber gleichzeitig mehr und mehr aus. Jetzt ist es besonders wichtig, dass der Unload sofort gekickt wird und der Heal erst zum Ende hin interruptet wird, um maximale Zeit rauszuschlagen. Der Tank wird brachialen Schaden nehmen und sollte nach und nach alle Defensive-CDs ziehen, die zu seiner Verfügung stehen. Gleichzeitig kann sein Überleben durch Scharfschützenschilde gesichert werden. Wenn mehrere Scharfschützen zur Verfügung stehen, sollte schon vorab die Reihenfolge der Schilde festgesetzt werden oder bei bestimmten Problemen gestackt werden. Die Heiler werfen jetzt alles auf den Maintank und sollten kräftig overhealen, ein Timing ist hier für gewöhnlich nicht mehr möglich, Oneshots auch auf dem Tank üblich. Sorno in der finalen Phase, der Tank befindet sich im Ballistic Shield Daneben sollte auch die DPS sich nicht zurückhalten und ordentlich die Armordebuffs auf Sorno stacken. Jetzt bleibt nur noch die grüne Kiste mit feinen Leckereien zu öffnen. Kurzfassung: * Melee auf Sorno, Ranged auf Jarg * bei Sorno Unload und Rapid Scan kicken. * gleichmäßig down bringen. * bei Sprung in die Mitte sofort von Jarg weg, wenn rangezogen. * wenn Sorno hoch jettet Probes zerstören (erst die bei Jarg). * aus Kreisen sofort raus. * nach Probephasen Jarg nuken, Sorno weiter interrupten * bei Sorno Defensive-CDs für Tank, Tank Overheal = V. Nördlicher Palastflügel, Runoff Moat und Slavedriver = Im nördlichen Palastflügel stellt sich uns in der ersten Gruppe ein Gamorrean Machinesmith neben ein paar Droiden vor den von Karagga ausgeschalteten Lastenaufzug. Sobald der Machinesmith tot ist, deaktivieren sich die Droiden automatisch. Daneben können die Droiden cced werden. Es wird also der Machinesmith gefocused und die Droiden werden mit Marks versehen und dann einzelnen Leuten zum ccen zugeteilt. Danach geht’s zum Sprung. Wer es schafft, sich umzubringen, sollte mit 50 DKP belohnt werden. Unten kommen dann zwei Wompratgruppen. Einfach zusammenziehen, bomben und den Debuff decursen. Wenn man zum rechten Gitter im Gang geht, spawnen extra Womprats. Das ist zu empfehlen, weil die Womprats Exotechrezepte droppen können. Nach den zwei Wompratgruppen kommt eine Kanalbestiengruppe bestehend aus zwei Savage Jurgorans und einem großen Mutant Jurgoran. Die kleinen werden gefocused, der große etwas weggezogen, weil er einen krätigen AoE mit Stun parat hat, bei dem sich die Spieler auf dem Boden schütteln. Die nächste Gruppe am Ausgang des Rohrs besteht aus zwei Hutt Cartel Poisonern und einem Hutt Cartel Assassin. Die Poisoner setzen schwere Dots und vanishen. Der Assassin teilt kräftig aus. Am besten man focused den Assassin zuerst und interruptet ihn und macht anschließend die Poisoner. Die erste Gruppe im Runoff Moat besteht aus zwei Kintans und zwei Kintan Handlern. Die Kintans werden nacheinander gekillt, die Kintan Handler können cced werden. Um jetzt durch das Schutzschild zum Slavedriver zu kommen, müssen 3 Türme auf das Schutzschild schießen. Am Fuße der Türme befindet sich ein kleines Terminal, mit dem man sie umlenken kann. Einer der Türme vor Slavedriver Der Turm zu euer rechten kann aktiviert werden, ohne die davor stehende Gruppe zu pullen. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, könnt ihr dort einen Spieler drücken lassen, während sich der Rest der Gruppe links den zwei weiteren Türmen widmet. Am ersten Turm stehen wieder Kintans, die zuerst gemacht werden. Die „Monster Legion“ Commander können cced werden. Aufpassen, hier laufen einzelne Handler auf Patrouille hin und her. Am hinteren linken Turm stehen drei Kintans und ein Humanoid. Den Humanoiden interrupten und focussen, danach die drei Kintans nach und nach machen. Jetzt kann die Gruppe zu Slavedriver rein, nachdem alle Türme aktiviert wurden. Vor dem nun deaktivierten Schutzschild steht noch ein Humanoid, der Giftdebuffs- und kreise setzt. Als nächstes bleibt im Runoff Moat der eher einfache dritte Boss Foreman Crusher the Slavedriver. Seine wichtigsten Fähigkeiten im Überblick: * Cleave: Normaler Cleave vor sich. * Scream: Slavedriver schreit für hohen Schaden. * Smash: Slavedriver springt in die Luft und wirft bei Aufprall alle Spieler in die Höhe, die hohen Schaden erleiden. * Summon Gamorrean: Slavedriver ruft einige Schweinchen zu sich. * Frenzy: Slavedriver bekommt 20 Stacks Enrage. Er haut dann zwanzig mal stärker und schneller zu. * Punt: Slavedriver stößt das Maintarget weg und verliert die Aggro. * Rockthrow: Slavedriver wirft Steine auf zufällige Spieler, die mit Kreisen angezeigt werden. Nach dem Einschlag entsteht eine Rauchwolke. Die Rauchwolke verhindert praktisch jeglichen Schaden und macht das Heilen des Spielern in der Wolke unmöglich. Zu Anfang kuscheln alle Spieler beim Reingehen an der Säule, sodass sie nicht Aggro ziehen. Anschließend gehen sie um die Säule herum und stellen sich im Innenhof an die Ecken der Säule, sodass LoS (Line of Sight, d.h. direkte Sicht des Charakters zum Boss) gebrochen wird. Der MT bleibt direkt am Eingang stehen. Zwei MT-Heiler werden zugeteilt und stellen sich direkt an die Säulen. Zur Erklärung: Slavedriver vollzieht etwa 5 Sekunden nach dem Aggro-ziehen seinen ersten Smash, der alle Spieler in LoS stark schädigt. Dadurch, dass der größte Teil des Raids an der Säule ist, erspart man sich so viel Healarbeit und potentiell Tote. Die MT-Heiler bleiben direkt am Eingang an der Säule stehen, weil der Smash einen Knockback hervorruft. So werden sie direkt an die Säule gestoßen und können direkt weiterheilen. Sobald der Kampf beginnt, wird das zuvor deaktivierte Kraftfeld wieder aktiviert. Es dient dem MT ebenfalls als Knockbackschutz und vermeidet, dass Melees im Cleave stehen. Für Melees gilt generell, dass man sich nicht in den Boss reinstellen, sondern gebührenden Abstand halten sollte. Links die Safeposis ohne LoS, die MT Healer jeweils ohne Knockback mit Rücken zu den Säulen, MT mit Rücken zum Kraftfeld Wichtig ist, dass die gesamte Gruppe auf der Safeposi nach dem ersten Knockback schnell raus läuft und sich in einer lockeren Aufstellung ordentlich im Raum verteilt. Grund hierfür ist der Rockthrow. Slavedriver wirft auf zufällige Spieler einen Stein, der per rotem Kreis und einem kurzen Ton angezeigt wird. Der Stein tötet Spieler, die nicht hochgeheilt sind. Aus den Kreisen sollte deshalb immer rausgegangen werden. An dieser Stelle sei noch einmal auf die HeroEngine aufmerksam gemacht. Sie berechnet die Spielerposition, die im Lauf sind, sehr schlecht. Deshalb gilt wie immer: sofort aus dem Kreis raus, aber direkt neben dem Kreis stehenbleiben, damit die Engine die Position richtig berechnet. Lauft ihr raus und lauft dann weiter, besteht die Gefahr, dass ihr den Stein trotzdem abbekommt. Sobald der Stein auftrifft entsteht eine Rauchwolke. In dieser Rauchwolke sollte ebenso niemand stehen. Sie verhindert Heilung auf das Ziel in der Rauchwolke und senkt den Schaden dramatisch ab. Die Schweinchen werden wie üblich vom zweiten Tank zusammengezogen und werden dann gebombt, sie stellen keine besondere Herausforderung dar. Sie kommen – von der ersten Gruppe abgesehen – aus Richtung der Droidenfabrik. Gefährlich bleibt jedoch der Smash im Zusammenschluss Rockthrow. Nach einem Smash sollten deshalb Heilkreise bzw. AoE Heals gesetzt werden, damit die Gruppe schneller hoch kommt. Wichtig dabei ist, dass nicht alle auf einem Fleck stehen, sondern immer gebührenden Abstand voneinander halten, damit ein Rockthrow nicht mehrere Ziele erfassen kann. Als bedeutendste Mechanik kann der Frenzy bezeichnet werden. Die Frenzy-Phase kommt alle 90 Sekunden und wird mit roter Schrift angezeigt: Foreman Crusher goes into a frenzy! Slavedriver bekommt dabei 20 Stacks Frenzy und haut dabei verstärkt und schneller zu. In dieser Phase ist für die zwei Crosshealer für gewöhnlich nichts zu tun, deshalb sollte der gesamte Heal auf dem Tank landen und kräftig overhealed werden. Ebenfalls kann der Damage durch Fähigkeiten wie Ballistic Shield niedrig gehalten werden. Die Tanks sollten in dieser Phase jeweils einen Defensive-CD ziehen. Wenn der Tank immer in einer dieser Phasen down geht, dann führt nach der Frenzy-Phase einen Tankwechsel durch, damit immer Defensive-CDs zur Verfügung stehen. Der bietet sich besonders an, weil Slavedriver den Tank am Ende der Frenzy-Phase wegstößt und dabei ein Aggroreset stattfindet. Slavedriver dann einfach zurückspotten. Die DPS sollte ordentlich Armordebuffs stacken und kann ansonsten ordentlich heizen. Merkwürdige Taktiken wie Tankextrication, Kiting und Hitdebuffs funktionieren schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr oder nicht mehr richtig. Davon sei abgeraten. Kurzfassung: * am Anfang an der Säule aus LoS kuscheln * 2 MT Heiler an den Säulen bleiben * Tank direkt am Kraftfeld stehen, das wieder an geht, wenn Kampf beginnt * Spieler locker verteilen * Adds zusammenziehen und nuken * bei Frenzyphase Overheal und Defensive-CDs * nach Frenzyphase Aggroreset, Tank spottet zurück = VI. Droidenfabrik und Heavy Fabricator = In der Droidenfabrik stellen sich uns insgesamt vier Trashgruppen entgegen. Zwei davon vor dem Boss und zwei hinter ihm. Sie sind – bis auf die zweite, die einfacher ist – identisch. Diese Gruppen bestehen aus jeweils einem Hunter-Creeper Droid, zwei Humanoiden (Attack Science Technician und Mechno-Assault Specialist) sowie einem Arsenal Droid. Der Hunter-Creeper Droid teilt zwar keinen Schaden aus, schlägt aber Alarm. Er ruft nach und nach immer mehr Killerdroiden. Diese Killerdroiden gehen gerne auf Heiler, wenn sie nicht getankt werden und explodieren manchmal, wenn man sie zerstört. Um dem vorzukommen, wird der Hunter-Creeper Droid gefocsued und so schnell zerstört wie möglich. Das Problem ist, dass die zwei Humanoiden den Droiden heilen. Deshalb müssen den Humanoiden Kicker zugeteilt werden. Der Heal ist gechanneled und wirkt sofort, d.h. es muss sofort gekickt werden, wenn der Heal aufpoppt. Ansonsten geht der Hunter-Creeper nicht schnell genug down und die Killerdroiden zerhauen den Raid oder machen das ganze deutlich schwerer. Der Arsenal Droid macht einen ziemlich heftigen AoE, der ebenfalls gekickt werden muss. Die erste Trashgruppe nach Slavedriver in der Droidenfabrik Die Reihenfolge nach dem Hunter-Creeper Droid ist nicht so wichtig, es empfiehlt sich aber, zuerst die Humanoiden zu machen, damit der Arsenal Droide nicht mehr geheilt wird. Bei der zweiten Gruppe (in der Fabrik vor dem Boss) aufpassen, dass die Spieler sich rechts halten, ansonsten kann es vorkommen, dass gepullt wird, bevor Kicker zugeteilt wurden oder andere Spieler noch vor dem Aufzug an der ersten Gruppe stehen. Nach der zweiten Gruppe, die keinen Arsenal Droid sondern drei Humanoide zählt, geht es an den Puzzleboss: Heavy Fabricator, kurz G4. Seine wichtigsten Fähigkeiten im Überblick: * Mark: G4 setzt eine Klebgranate an einen Spieler, die nach kurzer Zeit explodiert, moderaten Schaden macht und alle Spieler in der Umgebung weg schleudert. * Armor Stacks: G4 ist grundsätzlich unzerstörbar. Nur nach einer Nozzlephase (d.h. einer von drei aktivierten Drüsen, dazu sogleich) verliert er seine Armorstacks. Nach und nach regenerieren sich diese Stack immer wieder. * Attack Stacks: Gleiches gilt für Attack Stacks. Sie werden nach der linken Nozzlephase (dazu sogleich) auf 0 gesetzt und regenerieren sich anschließend wieder langsam. * Security Stun Probe: G4 beschwört kleine Droiden, die Spieler betäuben. * Proximity Pulse Mine: G4 beschwört kleine Droiden, die bei Kontakt einen kräftigen DoT hinterlassen. Der Encounter spielt sich auf zwei Ebenen ab – einer Puzzleebene und einer Laufbandebene. Auf der oberen Ebene wird das Puzzle über drei Schieber gelöst. Das Puzzle selber wird über Bildschirme gesehen, die im Raum hängen. Ist das Puzzle gelöst, wird es über einen Aktivator in Gang gesetzt und entfaltet dann seine Wirkung auf dem Laufband, wo sich G4 selber befindet. Die beiden Ebenen hängen also zusammen, was etwas Koordination erforderlich macht. Zunächst wird das Puzzle einsichtig gemacht: Es handelt sich beim Puzzle um das Spiel „Die Türme von Hanoi“. Aus drei Turmstücken – Fundament, Mittelteil, Spitze – muss immer ein Turm gebaut werden, wobei die Einzelteile immer nur in drei verschiedene Spalten versetzt werden können. Bei jedem Zug darf das oberste Turmstück einer beliebigen Spalte auf eine der beiden anderen Spalten gelegt werden, vorausgesetzt, dort liegt nicht schon ein kleineres Turmstück. Folglich sind zu jedem Zeitpunkt des Spieles die Turmstücke in jeder Spalte der Größe nach geordnet. Um das praktisch zu verdeutlichen und das Spielprinzip zu verstehen, bitte diesem Link folgen: Towers of Hanoi Puzzle » Um das Rätsel zu spielen, werden drei Range-DDs dem Puzzle zugewiesen. Jeder dieser Spieler stellt sich an eine der Konsolen auf Höhe der Bildschirmreihen. Vor diesen Spielern befinden sich dann zwei Knöpfe – links ein Schieber und rechts ein Aktivator. Der Schieber setzt das jeweilige Turmstück frei, es erscheint dann im oberen zentralen Bildschirm. Ist ein Turmstück frei, kann es über den Schieber an anderer Stelle in die jeweilige Spalte geschoben werden. Will man also ein Turmstück aus der linken in die mittlere Spalte bewegen, so klickt man zunächst auf den linken Schieber. Dann befindet sich das linke Turmstück im oberen Bildschirm und ist frei. Wird nun auf den mittleren Schieber gedrückt, so kommt das Turmstück in die mittlere Spalte. Die Turmstücke füllen immer von unten nach oben auf, d.h. die Turmstücke gelangen erst nach Ebene 1, dann Ebene 2 und zuletzt nach Ebene 3. Dies freilich wie erwähnt nur, wenn sich jeweils größere Stücke darunter befinden. Man kann also nicht das Fundament auf die Spitze stellen, o.ä. Auf der oberen Ebene drei Kontrollstellen mit Schieber und Aktivator, an der Decke der Bildschirm mit den freien Teilen und darunter jeweils drei Ebenen für den Turm Am besten ihr spielt ein paar mal die Türme von Hanoi, um das Prinzip zu verstehen. Wichtig ist, dass dort, wo die Turmspitze hingesetzt wird, später auch der Turm steht. Das ist deshalb wichtig, weil der Turm immer erst in der rechten, dann in der linken und anschließend wieder in der rechten Spalte aufgebaut wird. Dies hängt mit den Effekten der Nozzles zusammen. Die Nozzle hinter der linken Spalte setzt die Armorstacks und die Attack Stacks von G4 auf Null zurück. Die rechte Nozzle setzt die Armorstacks ebenfalls zurück und macht G4 besonders verwundbar. Die mittlere Nozzle zerstört spawnende Probes, ist insgesamt sehr ineffizient und sollte nicht genutzt werden. Sobald ein Turm in einer Spalte aufgebaut wurde, kann der Aktivator geklickt werden. Es erscheint dann jeweils an der entsprechenden Spalte ein entsprechender Effekt von der Nozzle, der den Boss und die Laufbandebene betrifft, dazu sogleich. Die Spieler, die die Schieber drücken, kriegen einen Debuff, wenn sie falsch oder zu früh drücken. In diesem Fall müssen zwei der drei Spieler ihre Position tauschen. Für diejenigen, die eine feste Reihenfolge einfacher finden: Feste Reihenfolge für das Bauen der Türme Sobald ein Turm steht, kann der Aktivator an der jeweiligen Spalte gedrückt werden. Unter der Nozzle erscheint dann ein entsprechender Effekt. Für uns wichtig sind – zur Wiederholung – die rechte, wo Feuer in einer Fläche unter der Nozzle entsteht und die linke, wo Eis entsteht. Wichtig ist, dass der Bereich unter der Nozzle für alle Spieler tabu ist, wenn der Aktivator gedrückt wird, ansonsten ist man für gewöhnlich sofort tot. Deshalb sollte derjenige der Puzzlespieler, bei denen der Turm gerade steht, vor dem Drücken des Aktivators laut ansagen, dass gleich das Nozzle kommt. So können der Tank und Melees sich aus der Todeszone der Nozzle entfernen. Die Flächen der Nozzles Das führt uns zu der Mehrzahl der Spieler, die auf der Laufbandebene sind. Dort befindet sich G4 selber. Er steht am Anfang in der rechten Nozzlefläche. Sobald der rechte Nozzle als erstes aktiviert wird – nachdem der Puzzlespieler das laut angesagt hat und alle Spieler aus der Fläche gegangen sind – muss G4 selber in der Fläche stehen. Nur dann werden die Armorstacks gelöscht und wird G4 angreifbar. Steht G4 nicht richtig in der Fläche, bleiben die Armorstacks erhalten und G4 ist praktisch gegen alle Angriffe immun. Es ist insbesondere für Tanks wichtig, dass sie G4 richtig in die linke und anschließend wieder in die rechte Fläche ziehen, ohne selber von der Nozzle getroffen zu werden. Sobald der Nozzle G4 getroffen hat, machen alle Spieler Schaden auf G4, auch die Ranged-DPSler, die das Puzzle spielen. Sie können dann auf die Balkone hinter den Schiebern gehen und von dort Schaden auf G4 machen. Der Heal steht mehrheitlich ebenfalls am Laufband. Es empfiehlt sich jedoch, einen Healer mit nach oben zu stellen. Der Grund hierfür sind die Pulseminen, die G4 überall spawnen lässt (außer direkt vor dem Laufband, wo die Mehrheit der Spieler stehen sollte). Sie sollten immer von der Gruppe in Ecken oder unter die Balkone gekickt werden. Die Ranged-DPSler, die das Puzzle spielen und nach einer Nozzlephase Schaden auf G4 machen, werden auf den Balkonen auch Pulseminen vorfinden. Auch hier kann man sie aber einfach zur Seite runterkicken. Die Pulseminen hinterlassen einen DoT, der gegengeheilt wird. Gefährlich sind sie nur, wenn man in die Bereiche kommt, wo alle Drohnen hingekickt wurden, denn der DoT stapelt sich dann. Hinzu kommt von G4 ein Debuff auf den Tanks (der bis zu zehn mal hochstackt und Rüstung verringert), was ggf. einen Tankwechsel erforderlich macht. Das bietet sich insbesondere nach Nozzlephasen an, wenn G4 zurück auf die andere Seite des Fließbandes unter eine andere Nozzle gezogen wird. Daneben setzt G4 ein Mark. Ein zufälliger Spieler erhält dabei ein gelbes Zeichen auf sich. Nach kurzer Zeit explodiert er dann für mittelmäßigen Schaden. Gefährlich ist dieses Mark, wenn Spieler mit Mark sich nicht von der Gruppe wegbewegen. Das Mark zerreißt ansonsten die ganze Gruppe oder kann Ranged-DPSler von den Balkonen sprengen oder in die abgelegten Minen katapultieren. Deshalb laut ansagen und von der Gruppe wegbewegen und ggf. schilden. Der Turm im Aufbau links, G4 wird nach links gezogen, in diesem Augenblick ist kein Stück frei; rechts unten das Mark Es verbleiben Stun Probes. Das sind kleine Droiden mit einem beschränkten Radius, in dem sie zufällig – mit Vorliebe Heiler – stunnen. Sie spawnen um das Fließband herum und müssen schnell gefocussed werden, insbesondere dann, wenn G4 von einer Nozzle zur nächsten gezogen wird und G4 halb oder ganz immun gegen Angriffe ist, je nachdem, wieviele Armorstacks er nach einer Nozzlephase regeneriert hat. Stun Probes sind besonders dann tödlich, wenn die Tanks gestunnt werden. Sie avoiden in dieser Zeit keine Angriffe und sind dann besonders verwundbar. Zusammenfassung: * 3 Spieler machen oben Puzzle * Puzzle stellt Türme von Hanoi dar, siehe: Towers of Hanoi Puzzle » * einen Healer zur Sicherheit nach oben stellen * G4 jeweils unter die Düsen/Nozzles ziehen, wenn Turm fertig und Aktivator beim Puzzle gedrückt wird * vor dem Drücken laut ansagen, damit alle aus der Nozzlefläche rausgehen * nach Nozzlephase kräftig Damage * Pulse Mines zur Seite kicken * Stun Probes focussen, wenn G4 zuviele Armorstacks drauf hat Nach G4 kommen noch einmal zwei Trashgruppen, bei denen wie oben erläutert verfahren wird. Insbesondere im Raum nach G4 aufpassen, nicht zu adden. Das gleiche gilt für die Gruppe nach dem Aufzug, dort rechts an der Wand kuscheln und die Gruppe sammeln, bevor es weitergeht. = VII. Ladedocks und Karagga = Bei den Ladedocks angekommen, haben wir es noch einmal mit 3 Trashgruppen zu tun. Die erste und dritte bestehen aus jeweils einem hinteren Turm, zwei Eyes of Karagga und einem vorderen Guardian. Der MT schnappt sich den vorderen Guardian und kitet ihn an der Seite hin und her. Er hat Spinning Blades, das höllischen Schaden macht und kickt Spieler in der Nähe weg. Deshalb sollte er immer gekitet und nie richtig getankt werden. Die Gruppe konzentiert sich auf die beiden Eyes of Karagga, die vom Secondtank gepullt zurück gepullt werden. Sie werden jeweils in gebührlichem Abstand down gebracht, sodass der Turm nicht in Range zum Feuern ist. Insbesondere die Heiler ziehen oft in dieser Phase oft die Aggro vom Turm, also zurück bleiben. Sobald die Eyes down sind, werden der Turm oder der Guardian gemacht. Sowohl beim Turm als auch beim Guardian aufpassen, sie haben einen Knockback und können die Spieler runterwerfen. Der Guardian kann später auch ordentlich getankt werden, wenn das Gear stimmt. Dann aber sofort die Spinning Blades interrupten. Die zweite Gruppe besteht aus mehreren Snipern und zwei Eyes sowie einem Guardian. Den Guardian wieder kiten und den Snipern und den Eyes am besten jeweils einen Kicker zuordnen und focussen. Insgesamt sind die Gruppen aber nicht so schwer, deshalb kommen wir direkt zum Endboss, Karagga. Er ist nicht sonderlich hart, das sieht man schon an seinen Fähigkeiten: * Burning Oil: Karagga verteilt unter dem Tank Öllachen und zündet sie an, was hohen Schaden verursacht. * Cluster Bombs: Karagga verschießt vor sich in einem Cone Raketen, die hohen Schaden verursachen. * Unstable Energy: Karagga verschießt Raketen auf zufällige Spieler, die ein Schwarzes Loch hinterlassen und den Betroffenen anwurzeln und Spieler in der Nähe ranziehen anschließend in der Nähe Schaden verursachen * Tunneling Drill: Karagga bohrt sich durch den Boden und spießt zufällige Spieler von unten auf, die in die Luft geschleudert werden. * Laser Blast: Laserstrahl auf den Tank, der mittelmäßigen Schaden verursacht. * Mouse Droids: Karagga beschwört unter sich einige Mouse Droids, die in den Raid wuseln und explodieren. Karagga ist ein recht einfacher Kampf, sofern man eine Sache beherzigt: seinen Cone. Karagga sollte vom Tank jederzeit so gedreht werden, dass er nicht in den Raid schaut. Und der Raid sollte zur jeder Zeit seitlich von Karagga stehen. Karaggas Forward-Cone hat einen deutlich größeren Winkel als 90 Grad und hittet extrem mächtig. Sein Hinter-Cone macht nur moderaten Schaden und kann für die Melee etwas gefährlich werden. Man merke sich also: der Raid steht immer seitlich von Karagga, ganz gleich, wo er steht. Zur Aufstellung: es bietet sich an ein großes oder zwei getrennte Camps zu bauen. Baut man ein großes Camp seitlich von Karagga, sollte die Range so nah an Karagga stehen, dass sie von AoE-Heals noch erreicht werden. Wir empfehlen jedoch zwei getrennte Camps zu bauen, wenn zwei Sorcerer Healer im Raid sind. Ein Meleecamp seitlich an Karagga und ein Rangedcamp, das seitlich von Karagga auf Maxrange steht. So kann jeweils ein Sorcerer Kreise unter das jeweilige Camp setzen. Ein großes Camp hat zwar potentiell mehr vom gesammelten AoE-Heal (Kreise heilen acht Spieler), ist aber auch anfälliger für Karaggas Fähigkeiten in Form von Unstable Energy, Tunneling Drill und Mouse Droids, dazu sogleich. Im Endeffekt geben sich beide Varianten nicht viel, solange der Raid beherzigt – das kann man nicht genug verdeutlichen – immer seitlich von Karagga zu stehen. Der Raketencone von Karagga vor ihm und sein hinterer Feuercone Sobald der Kampf beginnt wird Karagga erst einmal zur rechten Wand gezogen. An der rechten Wand angekommen, kann mit Schaden begonnen werden. Der gesamte Raid steht jetzt rechts am Gitter. Karagga setzt jetzt nach und nach Öllachen auf den Boden unter den Tank, die er entzündet. Diese Lachen bleiben den gesamten Kampf über bestehen und verkleinern den Raum immer weiter. Sie müssen deshalb immer so nah aneinander wie möglich vom Tank abgelegt werden, indem der Tank sich immer an den Rand der Öllache stellt. Sobald eine neue Öllache erscheint, geht der Tank dann sofort raus und bleibt am Rand stehen, um möglichst wenig Platz durch die brennenden Flächen zu vergeuden. Karagga wird also in Snakemanier langsam hin- und hergezogen, damit der Raid ordentlich Platz hat und immer seitlich von Karagga stehen kann. Der Kiteweg von Karagga Potentiell gefährlich sind die Stellen, an denen Karagga gewendet wird. Es ist vorteilhaft, wenn sich an diesen Stellen der zweite Tank hinter Karagga begibt und nach einem Cone nah an der linken oder rechten Wand abspottet. So stehen mehr Defensive-CDs zur Verfügung und Karagga dreht sich sicher nie zur Gruppe hin. Ansonsten zieht der Tank Karagga immer dann weiter, wenn eine neue Öllache erscheint. Karagga channelt daneben immer wieder seinen Bohrer. Zufällige Spieler werden dann von unten durchbohrt und in die Luft geschleudert und erleiden moderaten Schaden. Solange Spieler nicht aufeinander stehen und sich auf die Füße treten, kann man diese Bohrer einfach gegenheilen. Daneben lässt Karagga Mouse Droiden fallen. Sie wuseln sich in den Raid hinein und explodieren dann für kräftigen Schaden. Sie gehen mit Vorliebe auf Heiler, sind aber recht einfach in den Griff zu bekommen. Sobald die ersten Mouse Droids erscheinen, einfach kräftig AoEn, nicht aber auseinanderwirbeln, und sie gehen sehr schnell down. Man kann seine AoEs auch entsprechend timen, die Ansage kann z.B. von einem Bounty Hunter über Death from Above kommen, denn die Mouse Droiden erscheinen stets in Intervallen von 50 Sekunden. So können auch Agenten ihre Orbital Strikes sauber setzen und Sorcerer prestormen und -stunnen, ohne dass Gefahr von den Mouse Droiden ausgeht. Mousedroiden und AoEs Die letzte Mechanik stellt Unstable Energy dar. Karagga schießt auf zufällige Spieler eine Rakete, die ein schwarzes Loch erzeugt. Der getroffene Spieler kann sich dann nicht mehr bewegen. Das schwarze Loch zieht alle Spieler in der Umgebung an und schädigt sie mit Ticks immer weiter. Jeder, der herangezogen wird, muss also sofort aus dem schwarzen Loch raus laufen. Nach ein paar Sekunden explodiert das schwarze Loch und schädigt den Betroffenen. Es ist hier enorm wichtig, dass alle Spieler ordentlich seitlich von Karagga stehen. Steht ein Spieler irgendwo in einem zu spitzen Winkel an Karagga, kann es vorkommen, dass genau dieser Spieler getroffen wird, dann andere an ihn herangezogen werden und im Pech dann vom Cone getroffen werden. Für das schwarze Loch sollte die Gruppe aus diesem Grund etwas locker stehen, damit nur einige herangezogen werden, das hilft auch bei den Bohrern. Das schwarze Loch, hier in doppelter Ausführung Alternativ kann die Gruppe kompakt stehen. Da das schwarze Loch sofort dispelled werden kann, kann das den Aufbau erleichtern und das Risiko von Cones noch einmal minimieren. AoE-Heals werden so noch effektiver. Aber auch, wenn man etwas lockerer steht, kann man das Target dispellen und ggf. davor schilden. Zusammenfassung: * Immer seitlich von Karagga stehen * Tank zieht Karagga in Snakemanier hin und her * an der Wand jeweils zweiter Tank abspotten und zurück zur anderen Wand * Bohrer aus dem Boden gegeheilen * aus schwarzen Löchern sofort raus, ggf. Target schilden und dispellen * Mousedroiden mit AoEs beharken, Cooldown 50 Sekunden Ich wünschen euch viel Erfolg bei Karagga's Palace! Kategorie:Operationen